


Trust

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [7]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Thor is not in three-way, Trust, but not with Thor, open-relationship, slight three-way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Loki and Thor have a heart-to-heart and the Grandmaster is pout-y.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Preface to say that the Grandmaster and Loki would probably have a very polyamorous/open relationship, I don't go into too much of any detail, the rating is there for mentioning and implying it as this series is more about the fluff than the smut.

Loki walked into the bedroom and rolled his eyes, “En Dwi, I told you to let me know before you're going to be doing things like this!”

En Dwi's head popped up from the bed and he giggled, “Loki, my treasure, join us!”

En Dwi was entangled with two other aliens, a female with pale green skin, purple eyes and what appeared to be prehensile tendrils for hair and a male with dark gray skin but looked mostly humanoid. Loki shook his head,

“Not right now, kjære, I am a bit busy.”

“Aw! But, Loki! It isn't as much fun without you!” En Dwi crawled to the edge of the bed, his body was covered in paints and bite marks and when the male alien smiled, it was obvious he'd been the one biting as sharp teeth gleamed from his mouth.

Loki smiled and patted En Dwi's cheek, “When I am finished I will come and see if you're still playing, then I'll join in.”

En Dwi pouted but flopped onto his back, “Fine . . . “

“Besides, won't the odds be better if we bring another female in?” Loki gestured to the two extras who were kissing, or at least, he thought that was what they were doing.

The male chuckled, “Not quite.”

The female reached over and lifted his leg and sure enough, the gray alien was not male or female, something in the middle. Loki blinked,

“Oh.”

“I'm a neutral party!” They laughed and went back to whatever they were doing with the female.

“Go do whatever it is that's _so_ much more important than letting me lavish you with kisses.” En Dwi dramatically waved a hand at Loki and pouted.

Loki chuckled and leaned over, kissing the Grandmaster's forehead, “Don't be so petty, I'll be back shortly.”

With that he turned and grabbed a few tablets from the bookshelf on the far wall.

“I'm not _petty,_ I am high-maintenance.” En Dwi whined then giggled when the female's 'hair' wiggled over his body, “Ooh, that's lovely!”

Loki shook his head and went back into the map room, “Alright, so what were you saying?”

Thor sighed heavily from the monitor, “Do you have any idea how hard it was to get this set up?”

“Yes, now you wanted a few options for habitation,” Loki set the tablets down and they blinked on, showing lists and images from different realms, “I thought you were going to Earth?”

“Turns out that Earth can't or won't take on an planet-worth of refuges so . . . yes, I need somewhere else.” Thor grimaced, “I didn't know this whole king thing would be this difficult.”

“It isn't if you have enough people to order about,” Loki mumbled, his eyes scanning the lists, “I might have a few options for you, similar atmosphere as Asgard, flora and fauna that is not too dangerous and edible plant life . . . plus a climate that won't kill you all off in the first year.”

“Good, good . . . “ Thor cleared his throat, “How, uh, how are you?”

“Do you wish to know how I am doing or how En Dwi is treating me?” Loki asked as he highlighted a few lines to create a new list.

“Either, both, yes.” Thor shrugged, “Are you happy? Is he kind to you? Are you being treated well?”

“Well, it sure as hell beats an Asgardian prison cell.” Loki muttered, giving Thor a pointed look, “Yes, En Dwi treats me very well, we are very much in love.”

“You are? . . . well, I suppose I'm not surprised since you hinted more than once how much better off you'd be in Sakaar and that you feel something for the Grandmaster. I admit, I didn't know how deep that went or that you were serious but . . . “ Thor grimaced, “I am not good with words.”

“No, anything outside the realm of combat always escaped you.” Loki smiled slightly.

“I miss you,” Thor said quietly, “And I want you to know that if you for even a moment thought you were being mistreated, I would come get you.”

Loki blinked and nodded slowly, “I believe you.”

“And I support you,” Thor said quickly, “If you truly are happy with the Grandmaster and he makes you happy, then I'm happy for you.”

Loki stared at Thor for a moment and swallowed, “That . . . means a lot to me, actually.”

Thor sighed and licked his lips, “I know you and I are very different and this is one of the places we differ, I do not understand your attraction to the Grandmaster or any man and if I were honest, the whole thing makes me a little uncomfortable, but I'm glad you seem to finally have found where you belong and that you're accepted.”

Loki bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably, “Thank you.”

“What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't stand by you?” Thor smiled.

Loki was about to point out a few things that he might still be bitter about but then the door opened and En Dwi came into the room in just a robe that was tied at his waist but was falling off his shoulders exposing his torso still covered in paint and bites and he looked to have accumulated a few dozen more,

“There you are! I got bored and tired of waiting, my gem!” He smiled widely then he saw Thor, “Oh! Lord of Thunder! How are you, Sparkles?”

Thor grimaced as En Dwi slung his arms around Loki's shoulder and smiled over the Jotun's head at him,

“It-It's 'Thor' and I'm the _God_ of Thunder . . . “ Thor mumbled.

“I know,” the Grandmaster shrugged his shoulder, “But I don't care, what happened to your eye?”

“Long story.” Thor sighed.

Loki cleared his throat, “I'm helping Thor find a new home for the Asgardians.”

“Huh, why not just wait for one? Planets poof in and out of existence all the time.”

Thor frowned, “We don't live as long as you do.”

“What a concept!” En Dwi chuckled, looking at Thor in amusement, “So . . . Loki is staying here, with me.”

Thor and Loki both looked at the Grandmaster, Thor cleared his throat,

“Yes, I know that.”

“Just making sure we're all on the same page, last time you were around I had to spend four hundred years looking for him and that got very expensive.” En Dwi nuzzled Loki's cheek, “And if you think you can take him from me, well, let's just say I learned my lesson and upped the security.”

“I'm not going to try and take him.” Thor assured, “Just asking him for help.”

“Good, good, well, Loki, my gem, I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom, don't be too long.” En Dwi swept out of the room.

Loki shook his head, smiling fondly after the older man, “He is incredibly protective.”

“Is that what you call it?” Thor muttered.

Loki blinked and looked at Thor, “Thor, he doesn't mean to come off as possessive, En Dwi worries a lot about my safety, that's all.”

Thor nodded, “Alright, I trust you, brother, but just say the word and I will come get you.”

Loki nodded, “I know, here, I'm going to give you the coordinates for a few places that might be suitable.”

* * *

Loki found En Dwi sulking in the bedroom, the two aliens were long gone and the bed was a mess, “And you are looking sour because . . . ?”

“I didn't know you were talking to Sparkles.” En Dwi mumbled.

“It's alright, he's my brother.” Loki sat next to him on the bed.

“I know.” En Dwi shifted and put his head on Loki's shoulder, “It isn't that I don't want you speaking to him, quite the opposite, I just worry.”

“Yes.”

“And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And I was very miserable when you weren't here.”

“I'm sure you were.”

“And I really don't want to revisit that.”

“Nor would I.”

“So, Sparkles can come see you and . . . you can visit him if you want . . . “ En Dwi looked up at Loki's surprised face, “I'll be watching him carefully and missing you terribly, but I trust you and I'll try to trust him.”

Loki blinked at En Dwi and tilted his head, “Thank you.”

“ . . . and,” Here the Grandmaster took a slow breath and linked his hand with Loki's, averting his eyes, “If you decide one day . . . that you want to leave with him for good or that you don't want to stay here . . . you are free to go.”

Loki stared at the older man for a long moment then gave his hand a squeeze, “I don't foresee that day ever coming, En Dwi, my love.”

“You can't see the future.” En Dwi pointed out.

“No, no I cannot, but I can see where we've been and how far we've come together and, based on past events, I would think it is safe to say that I won't be going anywhere.” Loki pressed a soft kiss onto En Dwi's forehead, “I won't leave you.”

“Good because if you did I would still try to find you again,” En Dwi scooted closer, his chin resting on Loki's shoulder, nose brushing against the Jotun's pale neck, “Even if you told me you never want to see me again, I would find you and keep my eye on you, protect you as best I can and make sure you're happy and healthy and that whoever you're with are kind to you.”

Loki smiled and ran his free hand over En Dwi's hair, “I don't deserve you.”

“You're right, you deserve better,” En Dwi murmured, “But I'm glad you settled for me anyway.”

Loki chuckled, “We should get you cleaned up before this stains your skin.”

En Dwi laughed and hopped up only to grimace and stretch, “Ooh, I must remember to invite them back . . . you must experience those two for yourself.”

“Perhaps tomorrow, give them time to recover.” Loki smiled.

“Does Sparkles like parties? We should invite him for one, once he's got his people settled.” En Dwi shed the robe and strode into the hallway.

“I'm sure if we have enough alcohol that isn't brightly colored and sugary, he would be happy to attend.” Loki chuckled and followed after the Grandmaster of Sakaar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly TMI but open/poly relationships are possible, i have one with my committed partner of several years, I am aware that it is not for everyone and it can be uncomfortable to think about but please, no hate in the comments, okay? I'm about the love here. Oh and what Loki calls En Dwi in the beginning is Norwegian for 'dear'.


End file.
